This invention relates generally to sun blocking devices and, more particularly, to a sun shield for electrostatic attachment to an automobile windshield having auxiliary sheets of tinted material laterally extensible so as to block sunlight not blocked by a primary tinted panel.
The low angle of the sun at sunrise or near sunset presents a significant visual impairment to drivers directly facing or nearly directly facing the sun. The intensity of this glare can be almost blinding. The sunvisors that are standard in most automobiles are often inadequate to block low angle sun rays or to block sun rays not directly aligned with the visor.
Various devices have been proposed for attachment to an automobile""s front windshield for blocking direct sunlight. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, existing devices do not provide a laterally extensible sun shield for selectively blocking sunlight streaming in through a windshield from laterally changing angles.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a sun shield that may be laterally adjusted upon a windshield to block sunlight entering from different angles. Further, it is desirable to have a sun shade that may be electrostatically coupled to a windshield such that no residue is left upon removal.
A laterally extensible sun shield for attachment to an interior surface of an automobile windshield includes an elongate housing having a rear surface constructed of a vinyl plastic film that electrostatically adheres to the windshield. The housing is substantially transparent so as not to present a visual impairment to the driver when attached to the windshield. A tinted primary sheet of vinyl plastic film extends downwardly from the rear surface of the housing. A bottom surface of the housing defines a plurality of longitudinally extending channels. The sun shield further includes a plurality of tinted auxiliary sheets of vinyl plastic film. A slide bar having a configuration complementary to a configuration of the channels is attached to the upper edge of each auxiliary sheet and is mounted in a corresponding channel. The slide bars are slidable within respective channels such that the auxiliary sheets may be selectively positioned in overlapping or laterally displaced relation relative to the primary sheet.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a sun shield that may be attached to an automobile windshield by positioning a static cling material thereon.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sun shield, as aforesaid, having primary and auxiliary sheets for blocking sunlight, the auxiliary sheets being laterally slidable so as to block sunlight streaming in from an angle.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a sun shield, as aforesaid, which may be repeatedly attached and removed from a window without losing any adherence properties.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a sun shield, as aforesaid, that is easy and economical to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.